Infernox
# Infernox is a fallen angel and an ex-lieutenant in the Sins of 12. He also used to be the angel of justice. He is currently the demonic angel of vengeance and justice. As of now, he is in charge of whether someone goes to Hell or Heaven. He did not appear in a specific AU when he arrived, and just appeared outside of any AU code. He is also the leader of the Ex-Sins. He is a major protagonist in 6-tale. In 6-tale, he will be voiced by fandom user TheDarkestDecent. It is noted that Infernox has a very weak British-Roman accent. Appearance Demon Form Infernox is a tall demonic being with very dark grey skin and black armor. The Ex-Sins badge is strapped onto his torso. His His eyes are semi triangular and semi squarish, all black except for thin and vertical red pupils. A red, curved scar goes down each eye. His mouth is jagged with short triangular teeth outlined in bright red. Due to his mouth's structure, he is sometimes unable to change his facial expression. He also bears single jointed horns. One pair points up, while the other pair points more downward. Another smaller pair around his neck or lower head points upwards. In current designs, he bears four black wings, though he is usually seen with just two. Sometimes, he is seen with the Japanese symbol for Justice on his right bicep. Personality As an angel, Infernox was very compassionate, and strongly believed in justice. Over time, he confused it with vengeance, thus he fell from Heaven down to Hell. He became more vengeful, and grew a need to help others get revenge on those who caused them pain. Later on when he regained his mind and realized what he was doing was wrong, he longed to redeem himself, but since his mind saw both needs for justice and revenge, he decided to control karma instead. Infernox, as the Leader of the ex-sins, is also very charismatic and motivational, and his comrades love him for this. Though he is very caring and compassionate, he can be very cruel when angered or hurt. This was demonstrated when he saved a young girl, freeing her from a kidnapper's house, and went to return her. When he did, her parents hit him because he was a demon and they were scared of him. This hurt him so much that he tormented the two parents by haunting the house, though he left the girl alone. History There was once an angel named Jordan. He was in charge of justice. However, over the decades, he began to confuse justice with vengeance, and instead of bringing people to justice, he took revenge on other mortals for hurting innocent lives. His angel lord told him what he was doing was wrong, killing countless people who have supposedly hurt innocent lives, but he insisted he was doing the right thing. Later on, due to his beliefs, he was kicked out of Heaven down to Hell, where he became the absolute demon lord of vengeance. He then befriended a demon named Hades, the absolute demon lord of Death, who invited him to join the deadly group known as the Sins of 12. As the years passed, however, he became aware of his wrong doings, and became deeply ashamed. As a way to redeem himself, he left the Sins of 12, and became the demonic angel of karma. Powers/Abilities Extreme strength: Infernox is immensely strong physically, able to carry multiple Sins or Ex-Sins at once. High speed via flight: Infernox is also capable of reaching speeds of 70 mph when in the air. Energy manipulation: He is capable of channeling high level energy through his eyes, mouth, feet, or hands and firing it as a beam or blast. These are capable of vaporizing almost any of his enemies or snything that stands in his way. Instant Karma: Just about every attack thrown at him will be countered with an even stronger attack, as a form of instant karma. It will either result in a counterattack or a miss/dodge. Superhuman feats: Infernox’s capabilities are much more enhanced than the average demon. He is incredibly durable, fast, strong, versatile, and has incredibly fast reflexes. Reality warping: Infernox can warp reality to deliver karma or to bring someone to justice. Limited shapeshifting: He can turn into his alternate form, a silhouetted, red eyed chimaera, or he can turn into a silhouetted red-eyed European firebreathing dragon. Twilight manipulation: As a demon-angel hybrid, or Nephelem, he has access to both light and dark magic. Special attack: His special attack is known as The Final Arbitration. To activate it, Infernox is required to charge up energy from his mouth, and then he fires a beam of it from his mouth. The target will be haunted by their sins, and will get what they deserve. The blast warps reality too slightly, so targets won’t always die when hit by this. The impact of the blast depends on the target and their sins. Weaknesses * He always puts justice first, even before friends. * He has rather limited knowledge of the multiverse. * He will have a harder time defeating a being who is pure good, as they have no sins to feed off of. * He is burned by both iron and silver. * His Final Arbitration attack has little to no effect on positive beings. * Charging up the Final Arbitration takes approximately 8 seconds, enough time for the target to retreat, so Infernox is required to weaken his target first before charging it up. Trivia * His name derives from the word ''Inferno, ''or Hell. * His name used to be Nemesis * He used to have no wings, only two horns, and two arms. * Because his mouth cannot change expressions, his eyes indicate his emotions. White represents fear, blue represents sorrow, green represents happiness, orange represents upsetness, and flashing red represents anger. * He is the only Ex-Sin to not wear or possess some sort of mask. * He is the oldest member of the ex-sins. Category:Angels Category:Demons Category:Heroes Category:Sins of 12 Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Out-code Characters Category:Giants Category:6-tale Category:Souless Category:Chaotic Good Category:Male Category:Codeless Category:Ex-Sins